


Birre di troppo

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Birre di troppoFandom: OriginaleCaratteristiche (o numero immagine): Barba e/o baffi, gran bevitore e/o buona forchetta.Prompt usati: birra, coinquilinoIntroduzione: Come poteva quell’uomo essere così attraente? Se l’era sempre chiesto James non riuscendo a capire cosa trovasse nell’altro.





	Birre di troppo

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Birre di troppo  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Caratteristiche (o numero immagine): Barba e/o baffi, gran bevitore e/o buona forchetta.  
> Prompt usati: birra, coinquilino  
> Introduzione: Come poteva quell’uomo essere così attraente? Se l’era sempre chiesto James non riuscendo a capire cosa trovasse nell’altro.

Come poteva quell’uomo essere così attraente?  
Se l’era sempre chiesto James non riuscendo a capire cosa trovasse nell’altro.  
Era sempre stato attratto da ragazzi giovani, dai lineamenti morbidi e delicati e Chuck era l’esatto opposto dei suoi standard.  
Quella barba incolta cresciuta su quel bellissimo e maturo viso, donava al coinquilino un’aria così sensuale e affascinante.  
Voleva baciare quella mascella massiccia e squadrata, desiderava sentire quei peli sfregare sulle sue labbra, immaginava che fosse una sensazione piacevolissima e sperava di poterla provare almeno una volta per assaporare e immergersi in qualcosa di tanto invitante.

In quell’istante osservava l’amico bere quella bottiglia birra. Come ogni week-end, dopo una dura settimana di lavoro, adorava concedersi quella bevanda dal retrogusto amaro, era qualcosa che lo rilassava come non mai.  
Era un gran bevitore, doveva ammetterlo, in quelle sere era capace di scolare una decina di lattine, di birra e lentamente aveva coinvolto anche lui in quelle serate rilassanti.  
Seduti su quell’unico divano presente nel soggiorno, circondato da quel poco e indispensabile arredamento, era inutile spendere migliaia di dollari per qualcosa di superfluo che forse mai avrebbero utilizzato e che presto avrebbero abbandonato per trasferirsi altrove, appena ognuno di loro avrebbe avuto soldi a sufficienza per comprarsi una casa tutta per se.

Quella sostanza inebriante stava già facendo effetto, incominciava a sentirsi leggermente brillo e la stessa doveva valere anche per l’uomo al proprio fianco.  
Quella sera avevano bevuto leggermente più del solito, entrambi erano troppo stressati. Il lavoro era stato parecchio pesante e avevano passato un mese durissimo, ma finalmente quell’importante vendita era conclusa. Potevano abbandonare quello stress accumulato in quel lungo periodo per passare una bella serata rilassante e scacciare tutta la tensione accumulata in quel lasso di tempo.  
«Finalmente, possiamo rilassarci.» Disse Chuck aprendo un’altra birra.  
«Il lavoro certe volte è così stancante, non mi sono mai sentito così stressato come in questo periodo.»  
«Ti capisco, sono esausto.» Disse portandosi la bottiglia alla bocca «alla fine abbiamo ottenuto l’accordo, ma a che scapito? Uno stress così enorme che nemmeno queste birre riusciranno a rimuovere.»  
«A chi lo dici.»  
Serviva qualcos’altro di più forte, forse una bella dormita, di quelle che duravano intere mattinate e svegliarsi solo quand’era ora di pranzo. Era da troppo tempo che non riposavano, entrambi troppo coinvolti in quel progetto dall’estrema importanza e avevano lavorato anche nei week-end, senza nemmeno un concedersi un’ora di svago e adesso volevano approfittarne.

Osservava il coinquilino, il suo sguardo si soffermò su quelle labbra carnose che poggiò delicatamente sul collo della bottiglia, quanto avrebbe voluto essere al posto di quell’oggetto, quasi invidiava qualsiasi cosa che veniva a contatto con quella bocca tanto sensuale.  
Non voleva far prendere il sopravvento a quel desiderio, ma certe volte era difficile trattenere i suoi pensieri, era troppo attratto da Chuck per reprimere quella voglia.  
Avrebbe voluto saltargli addosso per fare sua tutta quella sensualità, ma aveva paura di rovinare l’amicizia che li legava e non voleva correre quel rischio, sarebbe stato troppo doloroso per lui.

Era troppo assorto nei suoi pensieri per rendersi conto da aver praticamente perso la presa sulla sua bottiglia, che scivolò per terra rompendosi in mille pezzi.  
«Sai bene?!» chiese l’altro preoccupato.  
«Non è nulla.»  
Gli occhi verdi di Chuck si poggiarono su di se, li aveva più volti osservati, ma mai a una così forte vicinanza, erano così meravigliosi, non aveva mai visto una tonalità simile, c’era addirittura una venatura azzurra attorno alle pupille che sfumava mutando colore. Non l’aveva mai notato prima, non era mai stato tanto vicino all’altro, ma pensava che si adattassero alla perfezione ai suoi capelli rossi dell’altro.  
Il desiderio che aveva represso in quei lunghi anni, era irrefrenabile, e in quell’istante era troppo forte che mai e resistere a quella voglia sembrava la cosa più difficile del mondo e ritrovarselo lì a una distanza talmente misera di certo non lo aiutava.  
Le sue carnose labbra in quel momento sembravano due deliziosi manicaretti, uno di quei pranzi ai quali era impossibile dire “no” e per lui sembrava impossibile non assaggiare qualcosa da un aspetto così invitante.  
“Devo resistere.”  
Sapeva che il suo autocontrollo era troppo debole in confronto alla tentazione che sentiva, poi c’era anche il fatto di aver perso lucidità per colpa dell’alcol che aveva indebolito la sua mente.  
La sua razionalità stava vacillando e in quel momento l’unica cosa cui riusciva a pensare era il suo sensuale e bellissimo amico. Avvicinò la bocca all’altro, non aveva più forze per resistere a quel richiamo.  
In qualche strano modo Chuck sembrò ricambiarlo avvicinandosi a sua volta a James.  
Rimasero lì, fermi, a pochi centimetri di distanza ad ammirare le reciproche bocche. Entrambi si desideravano da quella che sembrava un’infinità di tempo, lentamente avanzarono facendosi spazio con le loro lingue e in quello che sembrò essere un istante eterno, entrando dentro, sfiorandosi e toccandosi per la prima volta, ma che speravano non fosse l’unica.  
Fu una sensazione che entrambi avevano sempre desiderato provare, ma per il timore che l’altro non ricambiasse, li aveva sempre frenati, ma in quel momento erano entrambi uniti in qualcosa di cui non riuscivano ad avere il controllo, troppo presi da quel desiderio represso che finalmente stavano liberando.

Le mani di entrambi erano occupate a rimuovere i vestiti dell’uomo che avevano di fronte, non avevano bisogno di parlare per esternare quello che nutrivano per l’altro, in quel momento il contatto corporeo era più efficace di qualsiasi parola o frase.  
Si sfioravano lentamente avvertendo il tocco dell’altro, era intenso nonostante fosse solo una semplice mano, era più piacevole di qualsiasi altra sensazione che avessero mai provato fino a quel giorno.  
Non avrebbero più voluto smettere di sfiorarsi e avvertire il colore della pelle dell’altro, immergersi in quella superficie tanto attraente e liscia, se avessero potuto, non avrebbero mai sesso di palparsi.  
Ora che avevano avuto quell’assaggio, per entrambi sembrava una cosa impossibile e smettere di cibarsi di quella meravigliosa pelle.

James lentamente stacco la bocca da quella dell’altro e incominciò a baciare il volto di Chuck, quella barba curata, talmente sensuale, poteva finalmente sentirla su quelle sensibili labbra.  
Aveva più volte cercato d’immaginare quella sensazione e poter finalmente sentire qui peli punge vanti che lo solleticavano dolcemente, era una sensazione che gli inebriava la mente ancora di più di quanto già non lo fosse.  
Incominciava a stuzzicare quel fantastico trentaduenne, dal fisico a dir poco magnifico, con quei baci che avevano incominciato a tormentare quel suo petto, soffermandosi in particolar modo su quegli enormi pettorali scolpiti, che l’avevano sempre affascinato e che finalmente poteva gustare.  
«Ah…» gemeva Chuck  
Gli piaceva e questo significava che in quella zona fosse parecchio sensibile e la cosa lo eccitava parecchio.  
Non era in grado di fermarsi, non poteva smettere di baciarlo con quella passione travolgente, voleva che il collega si ricordasse della forma delle sue labbra ed era intenzionato a lasciare la sua impronta.  
«James… ah…»  
Quei suoni erano ancora più incantevoli di quanto la voce di Chuck non fosse già. Aveva un suono caldo, penetrante e armonioso, ma quella voce aveva qualcos’altro in quell’istante, una dolcezza che prima non aveva mai udito e ne rimase davvero ammaliato.  
Continuò la sua discesa, soffermandosi sullo slip bianco indossato dall’altro, un colore che esaltava quelle forme mostrandogli un assaggio di quello che stava finalmente per vedere.  
Afferrò la molla dell’indumento intimo dell’altro, non sentiva nessun’opposizione dal collega, quindi una volta sfilatoglielo completamente, poteva finalmente ammirarlo in tutta la sua sensualità.  
Aveva desiderato per troppo tempo farlo suo, adesso che era lì a portata di mano, non poteva farsi sfuggire quell’opportunità.

Cercava di donargli tutto il piacere possibile, con quei movimenti che pensava fossero in grado di inondare il suo corpo di un’estasi che mai avrebbe dimenticato in vita sua, anche cento anni dopo quel giorno.  
Sentì le mani di Chuck afferrargli i suoi capelli mori, era una presa inebriante che lo sommerse di un’incredibile ed eclatante sensazione.  
«James… ah… n» gemette «nh... ah sei bollente e umido…»  
Avrebbe voluto immaginare cosa stesse provando l’altro, ma per pronunciare quelle calde e penetranti parole, stava davvero amando tutto quello.  
«... Jam… vengo!»  
James rimase lì fermo, a osservare quell’affascinate uomo ansimante per il piacere, non poteva fermasi, non ora. Doveva ancora soddisfare un ultimo desiderio qualcosa che aveva represso per troppo tempo.  
Prese una bottiglia di birra che si trovava nelle vicinanze, purtroppo non c’era altro nei paraggi per lubrificare il coinquilino, non c’era scelta o quella o niente.  
Immerse le dita nel collo della bottiglia, inumidendole con una grande quantità di quella bevanda che non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziare, il suo sogno era lì e finalmente lo stava realizzato ed era tutto merito di essa.  
Chuck senza ribadire, aprì le sue gambe accogliendo l’amico che con dei piccoli movimenti iniziò a ungerlo con qualcosa per nulla convenzionale.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse essere così caldo e stretto, già con solo l’indice e medio provava una sensazione unica, si sentiva risucchiare in esso e non vedeva l’ora di poter essere completamente dentro di lui.  
“Meraviglioso” pensò nello stesso istante in cui fu avvolto da tutto quel calore che si trasformò in un’estasi allo stato puro. Non esisteva nulla di così eclatante, era la più incredibile delle sensazioni che un umano potesse mai avere il piacere di provare.  
Il coinquilino avvolse le sue braccia attorno al suo corpo, riusciva a sentire quella forte e piacevole presa sulla propria pelle. Era caldo, avvolgente tanto da fargli sentire un benessere che raggiungeva il cuore.  
«Ti amo James.» disse  
«Anche sono innamorato di te.»  
Restarono lì, uniti in qualcosa di troppo penetrante e che avevano per anni agognato, ma finalmente quel sogno si era realizzato. Avrebbero per sempre ringraziato quelle birre di troppo che avevano dato la forza per gettarsi nelle braccia delll’altro.

Come avevano fatto a resistere fino a quel giorno? Fu la domanda che si posero dopo che James riversò tutto la sua attrazione repressa in quella fessura magnifica.  
Non sapevano rispondersi, ma erano certi che dal giorno successivo non avrebbero mai più potuto fare a meno l’uno dell’altro e fu così che due amici, coinquilini e anche colleghi di lavoro, divennero anche una coppia, solida e fortissima che nessuno avrebbe potuto staccare, nemmeno la morte avrebbe li avrebbe piegati e spezzato il loro magnifico legame.


End file.
